Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side 1.5: Wilmarina's Honeymoon
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side 1.5: Wilmarina's Honeymoon (魔物娘図鑑わーるどがいど外伝1.5ウィルマリナ新婚旅行記), often referred to as World Guide Side 1.5, is a world guide supplement by Will featuring an account of Wilmarina's honeymoon with her husband (presumably Elt) in the nation of Dragonia. This is a filler publication, replacing the delayed World Guide Side 2 at Comiket 92. The book was announced via a post on Will's twitter account. Synopsis The book presents an account of Wilmarina's honeymoon with her husband in the nation of Dragonia. It presents a previously mentioned character, the queen's sister (A girl she monsterized, to be more exact.), a variety of magical items and foods, along with Wilmarina's plan to develop Lescatie into a tourist attraction. The book also features some of her notes, ranging from to-do lists to quotes from various characters. Dragon Sister of the Red Queen, Dracolinde Department of Management of the Royal Treasury of Dragonia: Inventory number 0006, Dragon Soul Necklace Among the treasures of the Dragon Empire, considered a national treasure, the most powerful of the magical jewelry belong to the class of quasi-secretQuasi-secret most likely means that this is actually not such a secret. treasures. These artifacts have the ability to intervene in the magical power of the owner and forcibly transform it into the shape of a dragon, which is why they got the name "Dragon Soul". The artifact shown on the left the picture is one of three such treasures that belonged to the former King of Dragai, who once called himself the Dragon King and made the Kingdom of Dragai known as the Dragon Empire. Now, this artifact is in the treasury Dionola the Queen of Dragons. It is made of the strongest dragon steel "Dragonite", which can only be made with the help of a dragon press. This material boasts stability of magic energy and hardness; it cannot be broken by anything. Nevertheless, the Dragon Soul necklaces still hold many secrets. For example, as in ancient times, dragonite was processed, which even in the current era is difficult to manufacture and process by the forces of dragons of Dragonia. Did the Dragai Empire possess some secret of production? On the other hand, this jewelry is also a valuable magical item, created using different from modern magic stones of the past era, when the mamono had a different, monstrous nature. These and many other secrets hide the treasures of ancient times. The Dragonia Treasury Management Department has identified the four Dragon Soul necklaces and stores them. One of them was handed over to the head of the magical unit of the army of the Demon Lord Sabbath, and has already been delivered to the capital Makai for research. In addition, another of Dionola’s necklaces will be sent to the ruler of Lescatia Druella for joint research on “human demonization” with the “Demonic Kingdom of Lescatia”, which recently became our close partner. }} Ignis month, day 3 Love ♥ Ride * Dragoburger Ignis month, day 4, Clear weather Ignis month, day 6, It was sunny, but then clouds came Special Souvenirs of Dragonia, Dragon Breath Candy Ignis month, day 4, Clear weather Mysterious Dragon Statue Ignis month, day 10, Clear weather Ignis month, day 10, Cloudy Salvarion ♥ (SECRET) Turistic Plan! ~ Wilmarina ~ Gallery WGS15_cover1.jpg|Image attached to the World Guide - Side 1.5 public announcement on Will's twitter] 8._Page_7.jpg|Back Cover of Wilmarina's Honeymoon References Category:Media Category:Books Category:Lore Books